Recuerdos perdidos
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: La mente funciona de acuerdo a las necesidades, desecha lo inservible y constantemente reproduce lo que nos daña para hacernos fuertes provocando que olvidemos nuestras necesidades y la de los demás.
Hola gracias por pasar a leer, este fic participa en el reto " **inolvidables** " del foro " **Camino del Fuego** "

Aclaraciones: pertenece al grupo C relacionado: Boruto pelea con su padre (cualquier momento así de Boruto The Movie).

—Diálogos—

 _—_ _Pensamientos—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **RECUERDOS PERDIDOS**

 **.**

 **.**

Se tumbó en la cama, estaba cansado, frustrado ¿enojado? Negó con la cabeza, ese sentimiento se había esfumado de él, o era lo que pensaba. Tantas discusiones con su padre, su falta de atención para con él, sus compromisos rotos… ya no le dolía. Su padre siempre le fallaba, era normal que él ya no confiara en su palabra.

Enfoco la mirada al techo, mirando directamente la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba su cuarto.

—Boruto, la cena esta lista— ignoro a su madre e hizo una mueca de disgusto

— _¿Por qué no le afecta que papá se la viva trabajando? ¿Acaso no lo ama?_ — apretó los puños hasta tal punto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. — _Ella tiene la culpa por no recriminarle que nos deja de lado ¡por esta estúpida aldea!_ — comenzó a acelerar su respiración, fruncía el ceño y con su puño iba a golpear una pared.

—Onichan— una tierna voz lo detuvo. Respiro hondo y se giró para quedar de frente

— ¿Qué pasa? — se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña

—Mamá dice que bajes a cenar—

—No tengo hambre— agacho la mirada para que ella no viera la furia contenida en su mirada

—Pero papá vendrá a cenar— sonrió tiernamente

— _¡MENTIRA!_ — Apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar —No tengo hambre— se irguió y camino a la ventana de su habitación

—Te enfermaras— se acercó a el

— ¡Dije que no tengo hambre! — miro con enojo a la pequeña y sus rasgos de suavizaron al ver lo que había provocado —perdón Himawari— la abrazo tiernamente –bajo en un momento-

Al ver que la menor salió de la habitación, golpeo la pared. Su ira aumentaba al recordar las palabras " _papá vendrá a cenar"_. — _Si claro_ — le había fallado muchas veces ya no quería aferrarse a una esperanza, eso jamás pasaría. Su padre estaba más preocupado por otras personas que por su familia.

Se sentó al borde de la cama para meditar un poco antes de bajar.

—Siéntate— su madre le señalo la silla frente a la mesa que ya tenía la comida para él. Sin dirigirle la mirada tomo asiento y comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos.

—Mamá— miro a la ojiperla — ¿no te molesta que papá esté ausente? —

—Boruto, tu papá tiene mucho trabajo y es de gran importancia…—

—Eso ya lo sé. No es lo que pregunte— miro fijo a la chica

—A veces. Se siente un vacío si él no está— suspiro y desvió la mirada a su hija para limpiar los restos de comida que tenía alrededor de la boca

— _¿y por qué no haces nada?_ — termino su cena indicando que saldría a pasear

Camino a paso lento entre la multitud, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y pateando algunas piedras. Acelero el paso al escuchar a Sarada.

—Hey— saludo al llegar

—Hola Boruto— sonrió la chica. Lo miro fijamente al notar un cambio en su comportamiento habitual — ¿todo bien? — inquirió

—Si— esforzó una sonrisa y se rasco la nuca — ¿A dónde vas?—

—Llevaré unos encargos a casa— levanto unas pesadas bolsas para que pudiera comprender

—Te ayudo— caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la residencia de la chica

—Boruto, bienvenido. Pasa—

—Gracias Sakura-san— hizo una reverencia y se adentró por donde la chica le indicaba —Sasuke-san— sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al mencionado sentado en el sofá

—Hmp— levanto una ceja e hizo una ligera sonrisa a modo de saludo

Le agradaba estar fuera de su casa, le gustaba estar con el Uchiha aunque este fuera inexpresivo y de pocas palabras. Una figura masculina compensaba un poco el hueco que se formaba en su corazón.

Miró el reloj y la pelirosa le sugirió ir a casa para evitar problemas. Sin más, retomo su andar por las calles, no iría a su casa para sentirse solo. A pesar de la hora los aldeanos aún estaban fuera de sus casas riendo, conviviendo con otros o comprando cosas innecesarias.

Se detuvo en seco al ver un rayo amarillo recorriendo las calles. Enfoco su mirada y reconoció a su padre que estaba cargando unas bolsas y las iba dejando en la entrada de las residencias.

Salto al tejado y comenzó la carrera por alcanzarlo. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía porque lo hacía solo quería alcanzarlo. Estuvo a milímetros de él, sus dedos rozaron el abrigo del rubio…

Una luz blanca lo cegó entrecerró los ojos pero la intensidad de la iluminación provoco que los cerrará completamente. Al abrirlos pestañeo un par de veces mirando sorprendido que estaba en su casa. La recorrió con cautela ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Por qué era de dia? ¿Por qué el silencio reinaba? Con su hermana el silencio era algo extraño. Corrió al no sentir su presencia creyendo que estaba en peligro.

— ¿Mamá? — lentamente se acercó a la peliazul quien estaba sentada frente al jardín. Enarcó una ceja al mirar la felicidad que habitaba en su cara — ¿Qué pasa? — no recordaba verla así, sus sonrisas eran apenas perceptibles y le causaba intriga que estuviera carcajeándose, sus ojos iluminados y con las manos juntas pegadas a su mentón. Levanto la vista buscando la escena que le resultaba tan divertida a su madre.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus labios formaron una perfecta "o" al mirar a su padre corriendo y él de escasos dos años corría sonriendo con los brazos extendidos para alcanzarlo. Sonrió al ver que el rubio tropezaba y caía de cara al suelo mientras él se abalanzaba encima. Giro para ver a su madre y se asustó cuando su mano, que iba a posarse en su hombro, la atravesó.

— ¿Qué demonios? — volvió a repetir el gesto obteniendo el mismo resultado. Corrió hacia el rubio quien se reía y levantaba al pequeño en brazos en busca de ayuda pero de igual manera lo atravesó. Cayó en cuenta que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, miro confundido al niño ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no recordaba esos momentos? Sujeto su pecho asustado y comenzó a retroceder, sin percatarse del peligro tropezó con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio cerró fuertemente los ojos en espera del impacto.

Se levantó con la respiración entrecortada y miro a su alrededor reconociendo su habitación.

— _¿En qué momento me dormí?_ — _paso sus manos por su rostro y salió de la habitación_

Todo estaba oscuro, comprobó que su madre y hermana estaban en sus habitaciones. Recordó aquel sueño sintiendo nostalgia, sentía tristeza de no recordar esos momentos de felicidad que compartió con su padre. Recordó a su amiga Sarada, a pesar de que ella se quejaba de su madre y la constante ausencia de su padre, no reconocía que a pesar de eso ellos estaban al pendiente de ella, le demostraban que la querían y se preocupaban por su seguridad, en cambio él era ignorado. Busco ser arrogante e insolente, en ocasiones hasta grosero al descubrir que era la única manera en que su padre le prestaba atención.

¿Acaso no podía reconocer que las cosas que pedía no eran por necesidad? La ropa nueva, los aparatos tecnológicos, cosas innecesarias que solicitaba no era porque las quisiera era para que aunque sea uno de sus clones se las diera y estar un momento con él. Chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió a la sala notando que la luz estaba encendida. Camino hasta el sillón y miro que en la pequeña mesa se encontraba un álbum de fotos. Tomo una donde estaba con Naruto en el piso, justo como el sueño que tuvo.

Su mente recordó la situación y sonrió, deseando que las cosas fueran como antes.

—Recuerdos— susurró mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación con la foto en la mano. Solo los recuerdos quedan, son testigos del proceso de la vida, del inicio de hermosas historias o finales trágicos.

— _la mente juega con nosotros, los momentos trágicos son lo que nos torturan día a día mientras que los felices son olvidados_ — recordó la palabras que le había dicho Inojin, ese chico le parecía extraño y en ocasiones que divagaba; pero meditando sus palabras tenía razón.

.

.

Los rayos del sol golpearon sus ojos, palmeo su rostro para despabilarse y atender a quien lo esperaba detrás de la puerta.

—Naruto- se acercó y coloco un paquete sobre la mesa

-Gracias Hinata— recibió el desayuno y escudriñaba las acciones de la chica — ¿Qué sucede? — musito curioso al percatarse del cambio de actitud, no era normal que entrará y lo ignorará

—Boruto— hizo contacto visual

— ¿Ahora que necesita? — se tumbó en su asiento soltando un sonoro bostezo

—A ti— sin más salió de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Naruto atrás.

Tomo entre sus manos el retrato familiar que estaba sobre su escritorio — _¿A mí?_ — musito intrigado ¿Cómo era posible eso? Estaba seguro que él se esforzaba porque ellos tuvieran todo, que nada les faltara. Tenía una buena vida; su mirada se oscureció al recordar su infancia, no quería que sus hijos pasarán por lo mismo. Quería que no tuvieran carencias, que alguien estuviera a su cargo, que no sintieran el rechazo y la amargura de la soledad.

—Hola— alzo la mirada y se sorprendió al mirar al chico que le saludaba.

—…—

—Veo que tienes mucho trabajo— rodeo el escritorio cubierto por torres de papeles.

—Un poco— siguió con la mirada al menor

—No llegaste a cenar— apretó los labios

—Yo…— miro la furia de su hijo

—Ni a desayunar— evito alzar la voz, estaba cansado de peleas sin sentido.

—Boruto—

—No estas con nosotros— mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar que las lágrimas salieron de sus azules ojos

—Lo siento— trato de acercarse.

— ¡Eso no basta!— con su brazo impidió que Naruto hiciera contacto con el —crees darnos todo lo que necesitamos. ¡Pero todo eso no sirve si no estás!—

—Naruto, reunión— un moreno interrumpió en la sala —Hola Boruto— se sorprendió de ver al menor

—Ya voy Shikamaru— tomo algunos papeles de su escritorio pasando al lado del niño —Luego hablamos—

—Como siempre— salió corriendo con los puños apretados.

Durante toda la reunión su mente divagaba en sucesos actuales y pasados. Sintió un mareo al sentir la ola de pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Comprendió que su hijo tenía razón. Durante su infancia no tenía carencias materiales, no se preocupaba por la renta, por la comida, por su ropa, por su seguridad o desarrollo. Creyó tontamente que lo material compensaría y traería felicidad. No entendía como fue tan tonto para no notar lo que necesitaba su familia. Se había perdido de maravillosos momentos por los que pasaban sus hijos, por estar en compañía de Hinata.

— ¿A dónde va? — el feudal reprocho al ver que el rubio se levantaba de su asiento.

—…— ignoro la pregunta y salió a toda prisa de la sala

.

.

Tomo la foto entre sus manos apretándola con fuerza.

—Solo recuerdos— arrojo la fotografía —inservibles y fáciles de olvidar—

—Pero fácilmente podemos crear más ¿no crees?— colocó la imagen entre las manos del menor

— ¿Qué quieres?— frunció el ceño

—Enmendar los errores—

—Tus clones de sombra no servirán—

—No soy un clon— golpeo su pecho

—…— su garganta se cerró evitando que produjera algún sonido

— ¡Papi! — una pequeña salto a los brazos aferrándose fuertemente al ser elevada por los aires.

Sonrió al ver la escena, acepto darle otra oportunidad al rubio extrovertido; se abalanzo sobre el provocando que cayeran al suelo sin parar de sonreír.

Los recuerdos son tesoros que resguarda la mente; nos permiten crecer como personas y nos enseñan una lección dándonos herramientas que nos dan valor para poder enfrentarnos a situaciones que nos atemorizan. No importa si son buenos o malos siempre estarán en los momentos que los necesitemos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por pasar a leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo en escribirlo. Salí demasiado lejos de mi zona de confort pero estoy satisfecha con lo que hice.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos


End file.
